A Quiet Night In
by faye-bs
Summary: Hermione le dio a Ron un celular para emergencias Muggles ¡No para charlar sobre hombres mono! Traducción del fic de Solstice Muse


Hola

Les traigo la traducción de otro fic de Soltice Muse. Ojala les guste.

El original lo pueden encontrar en esta dirección (sin espacios)

**h t t p : // w ****w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 9 8 1 2 0 4 / 1 / A _ Quiet _ Night _ In**

**A Quiet Night In**

Ron se sentó frente a la caja de imágenes muggle, la televisión, en la oscuridad. Las parpadeantes imágenes iluminaban su rostro, mientras observaba con asombro. El volumen estaba al mínimo.

Sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, busco a su alrededor por el pequeño aparato que Hermione le había dado. Sus dedos encontraron algo plano con unos botones, entonces presiono uno de los números con el pulgar y puso el aparato en su oreja y espero escuchar un sonido agudo que nunca llego.

Ron frunció el ceño y se enfurruño un poco al darse cuenta que estaba intentando hacer una llamada con el control remoto. Lo dejo a un lado y tomo el celular; marco el número mientras sus ojos volvían a la pantalla y esperó.

---

Hermione se estaba quedando dormida viendo las noticias de las diez cuando escucho su teléfono celular, devolviéndola a un estado de alerta. Lo agarro y vio la pantalla iluminada, frunció el ceño al ver destellando el nombre de Ron y se sentó pulsando el botón para contestar.

"¿Ron? Es tarde," dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Ron como si no la hubiera escuchado.

"Nada," contesto Hermione, empezando a enojarse, "Ron, te dije que el teléfono era solo para emergencias muggles ¿te acuerdas?"

"¿Estás viendo la tele?" dijo Ron, conservando ese tono distraído.

Hermione vio los créditos finales del noticiero de la noche.

"Bueno, esta prendida," se encogió de hombros, inútilmente.

"Pon el canal cinco," pidió Ron.

Hermione estaba muy cansada como para esa clase de cosas, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Había insistido en que integrar a Ron a la vida muggle no era una obligación para ella y le había dicho que nunca debía sentirse estúpido o avergonzado por hacerle preguntas. Cuando la pantalla le mostro una gran familia en algún tipo de cena de celebración, se pregunto que pudo haber visto Ron para que se confundiera.

"¿Ya lo tienes?" preguntó Ron.

"Si."

"Ahora quítale el sonido," dijo Ron. Sonaba como si hubiera cambiado de posición mientras hablaba.

Hermione rodo los ojos y presiono 'mute'.

"¿Qué estamos viendo?"

---

"No tengo idea," dijo Ron con una mezcla de asombro y temor mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos el televisor y cruzaba las piernas en el sofá, "Estaba viéndolo con volumen, pero me estaba molestando entonces lo quite, y apenas lo hice ¡se convirtió en lo más fascinante que he visto!"

Hermione no dijo nada y Ron supo lo que eso significaba: ella estaba haciendo una cara de cansancio-causado-por-Ron, pero no hizo nada por animarla, sabía que pronto se involucraría de lleno en el asunto. Volvió a mirar la pantalla y en poco tiempo Hermione habló, con una voz llena de curiosidad.

"¿Quién es ese hombre?"

"Bueno, antes ha salido un letrero pero lo ignore. Lo he llamado Derek," dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a la pantalla y entrecerraba los ojos ante la absurda imagen que estaba viendo en la esquina derecha de la pantalla.

"Tiene cara de Derek," dijo Hermione, pensativamente.

Se volvió a sentar porque la cabeza de "Derek" estaba bloqueando lo que Ron había intentado ver mejor, y asintió.

"Lo sé. Debería cambiarse el nombre, porque Richard no le queda."

"¿Entonces ese es su nombre real?" dijo Hermione, sonando cada vez menos molesta con él.

"Si," Ron vio que la escena cambiaba y se puso alerta, "En esa casa a la que va a entrar Derek, vive una familia que tiene un niño con un problema."

Ron se estaba emocionando, Hermione estaba a punto de ver lo que él había visto antes del corte a comerciales y de lo que quería hablar con ella.

"Ron ¿Este es uno de esos programas de fenómenos?" estaba diciendo Hermione, con un familiar escepticismo aumentando en su voz.

"¿Por qué llegas a esa conclusión?" Ron le frunció el ceño al teléfono que tenía en la mano, como si Hermione pudiera verlo de alguna manera.

"Porque es la programación nocturna del canal cinco, Ronald," se burló.

"Buen punto," Ron encogió los hombros, "Puedes ver que tiene algo malo, creo que está enfermo, pero no te preocupes, no es como la cabeza en la patineta de la última vez. Esta es más como una enfermedad terminal."

"Oh, bien," dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

---

_¿Acabo de decir 'Oh, bien' por un niño con una enfermedad terminal?_

Hermione negó con la cabeza y culpo a la hora y a su loco mejor amigo.

"Mi mamá tiene ese papel de colgadura," se encontró comentando en voz alta, mientras el falso Derek dejaba pasar al equipo de la cámara por un pasillo que daba a un salón decorado con muy buen gusto.

En el momento en que Hermione iba a pedirle a Ron que le explicara de que trataba el programa, la cámara enfoco a una pequeña figura, parecida a la de un niño, sentada en el piso jugando con unos bloques. Hermione ahogo un gritito e hizo una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, ya veo a lo que te referías. Hay algo extraño ¿cierto?"

"Debiste verlo hace cinco minutos," dijo Ron, con la voz llena de emoción porque ahora Hermione podía ver exactamente por que había buscado el teléfono, por que no había podido apartarse del televisor, "lo estaban afeitando."

"¿Afeitando qué? ¿A ese pobre niño?" exclamó Hermione.

"Si ¡Lo afeitaron todo!"

Hermione estaba segura de que no estaba escuchando correctamente.

"Espera ¿Te refieres a que le afeitaron la cabeza?"

"No, le afeitaron todo el cuerpo," estaba diciendo Ron como si explicara una complicada maniobra de Quiddich que acababa de presenciar, "una afeitada por todo el cuerpo, se centraron en eso un rato largo. Hicieron acercamientos a cada ángulo de la afeitada."

Hermione se estremeció de disgusto.

"¡Ugh!" sentía pena por el pobre niño que tenía que pasar por semejante humillación en televisión.

"Normalmente no hay que afeitar a los niños ¿cierto? No tienen pelos hasta que han crecido. Tal vez es un niño simio," Ron estaba reflexionando en voz alta.

Hermione le frunció el ceño al teléfono como si intentara determinar la expresión de Ron solamente viendo su nombre parpadeándole en la pantalla. ¿Acaso Ron acababa de usar la palabra simio? Se dio cuenta que le estaba dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva a su celular y resopló; ni siquiera Ron miraría a un montón de plástico y microchips sin emociones para evaluar su reacción.

"Tal vez se lo llevaron los lobos del bosque," está especulando Ron cuando ella volvió a ponerse el teléfono en la oreja.

"Estas pensando en el libro de la selva."

"Ah, sí."

"Y, que yo recuerde, Mogli no era tan peludo" dijo Hermione, acercándose cada vez más a la pantalla para ver mejor al extraño niño.

"¿Puede ser que ese niño no sea humano?" estaba diciendo Ron, quien sonaba como si estuviera girando su cuello en un ángulo extraño mientras hablaba, "¿Es posible que hayan afeitado a un chimpancé?"

Hermione resoplo y se volvió a sentar.

"Oh Ron, esta pobre... _cosa_ obviamente está sufriendo por alguna horrible... _cosa_ y esa... _él_ no necesita comentarios como ese."

"No puede escucharme," dijo Ron con cierta molestia, "Te lo dije, ¡le baje todo el volumen!"

La expresión severa de Hermione se transformo en una cálida sonrisa. Eran momentos como ese los que habían imposible estar enojada con él. Era la persona más dulce y más ingenua que había conocido y, en ocasiones, también era la más cruel e imperdonable.

---

Ron estaba de rodillas frente al televisor, viendo más de cerca la cosa que parecía un pensador eléctrico.

"La cara no está bien... tampoco las orejas."

La voz de Hermione sonaba como si ella se estuviera poniendo en pie, mientras empezaba el usual discurso contra los canales comerciales.

"No sé, he estado viendo muchos más documentales sobre estas personas-mono estos días en este dizque canal. No puedes tomar en serio todo lo que ves en televisión, Ron."

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Hermione entró. Ron se movió en el sofá y ella se sentó a su lado. Ambos colgaron sus teléfonos.

"Nunca se sabe, Hermione," dijo Ron, señalando la pantalla, "podría ser un trabajo de magos tenebrosos en contra de los muggles ¿no?"

Hermione hizo un sonido de desaprobación con la lengua y se acurruco a un lado de Ron, cuando los dos se recostaron contra los cojines.

"Créeme Ron, los muggles ya se hacen suficiente daño con engaños como ese, los magos tenebrosos no tienen necesidad de perder el tiempo," sacudió la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

"Bueno pero ¿Qué tal esa vez que Hagrid le puso una cola de cerdo al primo de Harry?" dijo Ron, cubriendo los hombros de Hermione con su brazo, aunque ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada de la pantalla del televisor, "Ese niño tenía cola pero se la quitaron, como esos muggles locos se la quitan a sus perros."

"No _todos_ los muggles apoyan el acortar la cola de los perros y, además, eso no se le hace a _todos_ los perros," Hermione comenzó a darle a Ron otra cátedra sobre las estupideces que hacen algunos muggles, simplemente porque esa es la manera en que ellos hacen las cosas.

"Pero lo que digo es que este chico... chimpancé... cosa tenía una cola cuando nació. Lo mostraron en un viejo video de cuando era bebé ¡Y la estaba _meneando_!"

"Oh, Ron ¿Estás seguro que no es un programa de bromas?"

"Es de verdad," protesto Ron, señalando la pantalla, como si la evidencia de la caja mística no pudiera mentir, "y creo que es un niño muggle normal que fue hechizado por algún mago tenebroso que le hizo crecer pelo por todo el cuerpo, cola y una cara y orejas de mono."

"Ronald ¡Escúchate!," Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba riéndose, a pesar de sí misma, "Si eso hubiera pasado ¿No crees que la gente que revierte la magia, ya lo hubiera arreglado? ¡Obviamente no hubieran permitido que saliera en televisión!"

"Bueno ¿Y cómo más lo puedes explicar?" Ron señalo la imagen del niño que estaba en la pantalla, "¿Estas diciéndome que paso de manera natural, que es _involución_ o algo así?"

Ron finalmente aparto la mirada de la pantalla y miro a Hermione, esperando que lo negara. Ella también había dejado de mirar la televisión, para observar a Ron, sorprendida.

"¿_Involución_?" susurró sin aliento, "Ron, es la segunda vez que utilizas una palabra que nunca habías usado antes ¿De dónde sacas todo eso?"

Ron se encogió de hombros, mientras señalaba la televisión sin pensar. Hermione pudo sentir como su piel se calentaba por el sonrojo que, repentinamente, cubría su cara.

"Ese tipo, Derek, estaba hablando antes de que le quitara el volumen. Te dije que me estaba molestando."

Hermione sonrió para sí; tal vez esos documentales baratos no eran tan malos si, después de todo, ampliaban el vocabulario de Ron por osmosis.

"¿Qué?" dijo Ron, con el cuerpo tenso, a la defensiva.

"Nada," dijo Hermione mientras volvía a poner la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y se acurrucaba a su lado para calentarse... y por otras razones, "Solo estaba pensando que es muy gracioso que me llames, en lugar de ir a mi cuarto y conversar allí."

"Si, bueno," Ron paso saliva, "no sabía si estabas despierta."

"Y llamarme me daba la opción de no estarlo ¿cierto?"

Ron soltó una risita y ella le dio un golpe en las costillas.

"Bueno, pensé que valía la pena decírtelo," se encogió de hombros, "y quería saber si creías que era una trabajo de magia o algo natural."

"No estoy molesta contigo," dijo mientras veía que el programa acababa de terminar, "simplemente me gustaría que me sacaras de la cama, no solo por las hombres-mono. No creo que sea un verdadero hombre-mono todas las veces ¿cierto? ¿Recuerdas la última vez, cuando estabas muy emocionado y me hiciste cambiarlo a BBC 2, y resulto ser una biografía de Robin Williams?"

El cuerpo de Hermione se sacudía de la risa mientras hablaba y Ron parecía estar intentando no hacer lo mismo, así que eligió seguir indignado y a la defensiva, a pesar de la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

"¡Ninguna persona normal tiene derecho a estar tan peluda!" declaro.

Hermione soltó una risita y miro a Ron a los ojos, forzados por ver televisión.

"Si no quieres que te llame ¿Por qué no apagas el teléfono cuando vas a la cama?" le pregunto con voz baja y cansada.

"Porque me gusta cuando me llamas."

La televisión estaba pagada y los teléfonos estaban apagados, pero Ron y Hermione definitivamente no lo estaban cuando se levantaron del sofá.


End file.
